Threat
by Afrieal
Summary: Ryuk gets interesting news and Light gets a lesson about the responsibilities of power This is AU from start to finish I took pieces of cannon parts of the story but I am not claiming Cannon the name is the first thing i could come up with
1. Ryuk's WHAT?

Okay here's the deal… I'm not completely familiar with Death Note so this would be considered AU but it's my reaction to a few things that kind of struck me when I saw not only the Dubbed version of DN but various Cos-players and little clips of the live action movie on Youtube. This is an un-beta'd bit and my internal editor is off due to medications. I'm not usually this well bloodthirsty isn't the right word but it's a bit more aggressive than usual my inner Malcavian had free reign tonight. i'm sorry my chappies are short but i have a problem making them longer.

I don't own it please don't sue I know I don't own Death Note…I just want to play with them for a bit (the o/c however is my intellectual property)

* * *

A slender redhead walked up to the desk at the headquarters for the Kira investigation she looked at the young man behind the desk and gave him a cold smile. She was dressed head to toe in black. Around her neck hung a gothic letter **'K' **similar to the one L used to wear (wait for it you'll be surprised).

"I'd like to speak with Light Yagami please." She said

"Your name Miss?" The board man said.

"Kira" she said with a smirk when he looked at her with panic in his eyes. She then added casually "Hisagi" she flipped her ID card across the desk to the young man. He looked at it then at her his eyes still wide. She reached over and grabbed her ID as he reached for the phone his hand shaking when a voice came from across the room.

"I'm Light Yagami. How can I help you." He walked across the room to her side.

"I'd like to talk to you some place private." She said tilting her head it was then he noticed the heart shaped earring dangling from her left ear. It looked eerily familiar. "It's about the case you're working on. In a round about way I suppose."

"How about we walk across to the park is that private enough for you?" Light replied steering her out the door mentally shaking his head he had to be wrong about that earring. They walked across the street to the little park and sat at a bench under a blossoming apple tree. 'How appropriate' she thought.

"Apple" she said a glint of mischief in her eyes as she smirked at him. Ryuk appeared behind her.

"Hey Light who's the dame?" Ryuk asked in his usual irreverent way. Kira tossed the apple behind her and turned around.

"Watch who you call a dame you reject from the pillow factory." She said smirking shocking both Ryuk and Light.

"Kira." Ryuk said looking at her in shock. "What, how?"

"Father must have had a change of heart." She said looking at him her smile finally reaching her eyes.

"Wait how is it you can see Ryuk?" Light asked looking at her with confusion.

She turned back to him with a cold smile.

"Some clans in my homeland are born with the ability to see and in some special cases, interact with Shinigami and other spiritual creatures. I like my mother before me have more than the ability to see them." Kira tilted her head again and the earring flickered in the sun. Ryuk approached her and put his hand on her shoulder she rolled her eyes and pulled another apple out of her bag and tossed it behind her. It was then he noticed the heavy silver ring on her left hand his eyes flickered to Ryuk and the rings on his hands. A strange suspicion began to creep into Lights thoughts. (1) Ryuk as usual snatched the apple and devoured it in a few bites.

"Thanks Kira" Ryuk said his mouth full of apple. She just sighed and shook her head she turned back to Light looking at him suddenly her eyes widened.

"Just how many 'Notes have you had Light?" she asked.

"Two as far as I know Ryuk's and then Rem's for a while… I have Ryuk's now." Light said.

"Where is Rem? I don't sense her anywhere and it would be nice…" she trailed off feeling Ryuk's hand on her shoulder again as she looked at Light's face her eyes narrowing.

"She's gone Kir' she broke one of the rules." Ryuk said. "I won't go into details but she returned to the sands of time." Kira closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked at Light her face was deadly serious. Ryuk sensing her mood change floated away from her then stood near enough to intervene if needed.

"Light I am going to ask you this once and if you don't answer me with the truth I'll know" she said her eyes starting to glow. "Who killed my son?"

"What do you mean Son?!" Ryuk asked angrily. "Who else…" she turned to him, cutting him off.

"Only you Ryuk, when Father took you away I had just found out I was pregnant." She said "Lawliet was born six months after you left. Mother and I were forced to travel around she was killed and I was injured and we got separated near a cathedral." Ryuk's eyes began to glow red as he looked at the holder of his Death Note. She turned to light. "Who killed my son? Was it your idea? There are serious repercussions for killing the child of a shinigami boy." Her eyes began glowing again. "If you didn't have my mates Death Note I'd rip your soul out of your body and send it to hell."

"Kira…" Ryuk said as he walked to her his hands resting on her shoulders. "It was Rem."

"She may have been the one who did it but I want the one who set this all in motion. Our son is DEAD Ryuk. It took me almost 20 years to track him down and before I could approach him this puppy…" Ryuk's hands closed tightening on her shoulders; he read her intent and kept her close.

"Kira" he murmured into her ear. "He still holds my Death Note. I am bound to him." She took a deep breath.

"Yagami I will be watching you. I may not be a shinigami but I am not wholly human either. Play with the death note if you wish kill as many as you wish but soon your time will come to an end and I will be there grinning into your eyes as you are cast into the hell that is limbo. You may even write my name into your Death Note. It may or may not kill me but know this I have no need of a 'Note to see Shinigami and I have allies in the shinigami clans." Her eyes glowed silver with swirls of red and a look of frightening madness came across her face. "You may hold my mate's Death Note but I hold his loyalty. Remember that the next time you ask for his advice." Ryuk took his hands off her shoulders his grin even wider than usual. She reached up and put her hands on his shoulders pulling him down and kissing him passionately, turning back to light she gave him one last look and walked off.

"You had better hope you die before you renounce that Death Note again boy," Ryuk said with real menace. "Kira will be the least of your worries if I ever get an opportunity at you." He smiled grimly as he noticed Lights lifespan counter flickering as the number of days drastically reduced. "You haven't got much time left." With that, he spread his wings and flew off in the direction his mate had walked off.

Light watched them both go for the first time since he started this whole thing if he should have just left that damn notebook where he'd seen it.

* * *

(((((End ch 1))))) Happy Fathers Day Ryuk ROFL

(1) A cookie to whomever guessed where this was going before I spilled the beans later in the chapter snicker

Please leave a review for the weird little author. Flames will be used to bake apples (Might even give one or two to Ryuk) Just remember before you flame me for my out of character stuff that this is fan FICTION and I did warn you that this was sort of A/U-ish.

I have the final chapter written for this mostly but the middle is right now floating in my head. I also figured how perfect is this to release on fathers day when poor little apple-starved Ryuk just finds out he's a father snicker

Rysh is…_**No way don't drag me into this insanity… I said I was sorry for losing the next chapter of OB and I did re-type half of it… I may know more Malcav tricks than you do but geesh…. Oh before anyone asks Kira Hisagi is NOT a Mary Sue for either of us and her last name was my idea giggle hey one of our fave Shinigami's last name is Hisagi just not a DN shinigami. **_

Soundtrack for writing this

**Frou-Frou's**

Hero

**Linkin Park Motion Man Remix of**

In the end

**Linkin Park Reanimation mix of**:

With You

One Step Closer

Crawling

Faint

**Nine Inch Nails**

Closer to God

**Drowning Pool**

Bodies

**Godsmack**

Voodoo

I Stand Alone

**Living Colour**

Cult of personality

**Evanescence **

Lies

Anything for you

Lacrymosa


	2. ReConnecting

Threat ch 2

Okay this has been put on hold gone thru six rewrites and almost left on the Amtrak Cascades train twice (I made a trip from my home to my mums for almost a month and she has an ancient comp and dial up so no uploading was possible) not to mention surviving not one but two computer glitches. Hey I made sure Ryuk got apples and still got attacked by shinigami plot bunnies. I decided I'll do a few one shots dealing with Kira and Ryuk's unusual relationship after I finish this little slice of life.

Don't own it would like to watch the whole thing as it was intended not the cut up Americanized adult swim version Please don't sue Death Note is the creative brain child of writer Tsugumi Ohba and illustrator Takeshi Obata I am merely a humble fan writing a fan fiction I am making no money doing this and I make no claim to anything other than the character I created that is called Kira Hisagi and the story you are reading now. (in other words the non cannon elements) Please don't sue.

_**I am trying to make sure Af beefs up her disclaimers I don't want her getting any feedback like I did…I am getting over the shock and I'll try to put up more stories if I can. **_

Big HUGE Shout out to Gwen Waverider who's continuing correspondence is helping me fight my way thru writers block if you're on Fan fiction . net check out her stories they're GREAT! Also a shout out to Liralen Li and Kiva Ember (both on as well) who keep coming up with great stories that distract me to no end but also inspire me to do better.

One last thing guys. I humbly apologize for real life making these updates few and far between (Hades this one's been sitting since June) Thank you for sticking with me. Yamma-Jii and Rysh were talking about cattle prods for Christmas so I think maybe I'll be getting a few more updates done.

****DEATHNOTEDEATHNOTEDEATHNOTEDEATHNOTE DEATHNOTE*****

Kira walked into the spacious apartment she had rented near headquarters trying to calm her temper. She dropped her bag on the chair near the door and walked across what had originally been a living room. She had rented this apartment for this room alone. It was roughly 16 foot square with a small kitchen off to the side, a ladder like staircase went up to a second floor sleeping loft with a bath off of it, but best of all it had large windows on one wall and hardwood floors. It was a perfect practice space for martial arts and sword work, both of which she had practiced as long as she could remember.

Kira took a deep breath as she opened the large cabinet standing against the wall and turned on the stereo. Music soon filled the apartment as she began programming her selections in. Once that was done she started stretching. After she felt warmed up she turned and unlocked the hidden weapons drawer in the stereo cabinet and grabbed a matched set of Tai Chi swords. (1) She took a deep breath and began working out letting the music carry her into the proper forms (2) She felt her anger leaving her as she wore herself out. A half hour later she walked to the table and set her swords down after sheathing them. She then programmed another selection of music and let the softer selections flow thru her as she started her cool down exercises and stretches.

Her exercises finished she locked her swords back in the hidden drawer, making sure it was secure. Crossing her living room to the kitchen she grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and an apple out of the bowl on the small counter. She then settled on the one stools at the breakfast bar and sipping her water she contemplated the apple.

'Ryuk used to do almost anything for one of these' she mused as she took a bite. After finishing her snack and her water she tossed the core into the trash and the bottle into the recycling chute. Making sure everything was secure, she decided to take a shower.

She climbed the stairs to her room, stripped off her clothing, dropping it in a careless trail as she headed towards the bathroom. She stepped into the large shower closing the frosted glass door and turned on the water making it as hot as she could stand.

She stepped into the spray letting the warm water run over her hair, not noticing she was no longer alone in the room. Blindly she reached out for the sponge encountering the body of her mate. Her body reacted automatically attacking the intruder but he blocked pulling her to him.

"My Kira, if I didn't know any better I'd have thought you didn't want to see me" Ryuk said chuckling as he pinned her to the wall.

"Ryuk" she said struggling "Why aren't you babysitting the puppy? Did he let you off your leash for a while?"

"I thought I'd spend time with my mate but if you don't want me here" The grinning shinigami said as he started to fade out.

"NO! Don't go" Kira cried reaching out for him. He solidified and pulled her into his arms reaching over and shutting off the water he scooped her up and carried her bridal style into her bedroom.

"I think little Kira it's time to reclaim what's mine" Ryuk said his grin becoming wider as he began nibbling and biting her neck.

_(I'm not going to put a lemon in here I'm lousy at writing them but it will be a bit citrusy) _

"Ryuk" Kira moaned as she arched into his body. Her fingers found the hidden fasteners to his clothing and she began tugging off the clinging leather. "Oh gods Ryuk yes." His insistent nibbles trailed down her neck to the hollow where her shoulder began. He then nuzzled the barely visible scar there.

"MINE!" The impatient death god growled looking up to catch her eyes.

"Yours" she whimpered stretching her neck invitingly as she braced for what was about to happen. His eyes began to glow red as he moved back to that spot then he lunged in and bit her hard breaking the skin reconnecting the bond broken so long ago.

flashback

Ryuk flew up behind his mate pulling her into his arms and nuzzling the newly made mating mark as they entered her room.

"Where were you all day pet?" The grinning shinigami asked his breath teasing her ears as his fingers moved to the buttons on her blouse.

"I had to go into town love." Kira replied whimpering as his long fingers began caressing her stomach and moving up to her lace covered breasts.

"Why didn't you want me following you? Were you going to another man? Kira you are MY mate you…." Ryuk began to rant but was stopped when she turned in his arms pulling his face down and kissing him reassuring him as well as stopping his rant mid sentence. He ripped the blouse and the lace camisole off her body as he ended the kiss dropping the shredded garments to the floor and kicking the door shut. He then began kissing along her jaw and further down, his lips and teeth again caressing the mating mark at the junction of her left shoulder and neck.

"Ryuk, oh gods, RYUK" she cried out collapsing into his arms, the pleasure was making it impossible for her to stand. His attentions to her neck having achieved the desired results he scooped her up and carried her bridal style to their bed.

"You will tell me why you insisted on going alone pet." Ryuk said laying her down his hands going to the long skirt she had been wearing, slipping it and her knickers off in one fell swoop. He dropped them to the floor beyond the bed as he admired his mate's naked body blinking a little as he noticed something different about her as he was reaching out his hand to caress her belly all hell broke loose. The door was blown off its hinges and an Imposing figure stood in the doorway.

"**JUST WHAT IN THE REALMS IS GOING ON HERE?" **The figure in the doorway shouted.

"Father," Kira screeched grabbing the coverlet and pulling it over herself as she hid behind Ryuk.

"Sir?" Ryuk said sounding suddenly like a teenager caught in his girlfriend's room His eyes widening and jaw dropping as he realized just who his mate's father was. His only thought was 'Oh Shi* I am so dead' as he dropped to his knees in front of his king.

"**Daughter what have you to say for yourself" **Maou (3) said his voice cold

"I love him." She replied securing the blanket around her body. "We're mates there's nothing you can do to stop it." Kira slipped off the bed walking to her father showing him the mark on her neck.

"**Nothing…you underestimate me girl."** Maou said grimly. He looked at her coldly. **"You will not see him again. I'll not send him to the sands of time…that would be a mercy."**

"Father wait." Kira said. He banished Ryuk back to the shinigami realm and turned to her. "Please reconsider. Kill me now, end my mortal life, take me with you do not separate us. You don't understand!" Her voice was more and more urgent she reached out to her father pleading.

"**You will live out your mortal life here. Do not try to end it early child or you will simply be put back into the cycle of rebirth. As for your bond."** He made a gesture and the warm feeling in her soul that was Ryuk's presence left her.

"NO FATHER PLEASE!!" she screeched dropping to her knees clutching her stomach. Her mother ran into the room having just arrived home to hear her daughter's cry.

"Maou what have you done?" The older woman said rushing to their child's side. "Where's Ryuk?"

"**You knew? You allowed this?"** The older shinigami said with distain.

"I knew and I allowed it. It is her destiny as you were mine." Amya said as she began rocking Kira in her arms.

"**I will consider this."** He said looking one last time at his child turning and leaving.

"Momma I never even got to tell him….he'll never know" Kira whimpered tears running down her face.

"What child?" Amya said, gently brushing the tears away.

"I'm pregnant." Kira said sadly. "Now he'll never know."

"Little one, somehow we'll find a way to let him know. Amya said gently.

end flashback

Kira smiled a little sadly as she drifted off to sleep in Ryuk's arms. He knew now he had a son. For the first time in almost thirty years she was content to sleep her soul was whole once more.

****DEATHNOTEDEATHNOTEDEATHNOTEDEATHNOTE DEATHNOTE*****

(1) A basic Chinese sword if you've seen "Hero" or "Crouching Tiger" it's similar to those I have one I use for sword practice (and believe me you DON'T practice barefoot mine doesn't have an edge but it's got a point and I have a new scar on my foot as does Rysh who got hers from her Sword)

(2) I haven't practiced proper sword fighting (live steel) in ages so I don't remember proper names I usually practice with a lighter practice sword made of ¾ inch pvc pipe and 2inch foam rubber that's wrapped in duct tape lot safer since I don't have armor anymore.

(3) Literally means Devil King I thought it an appropriate name (pm me I'll send you the reference page I got it from it's a great J/E dictionary someone gave me ages ago.

Okay looks like this is going to be a four part story instead of a three shot. I tried but it was stilted to go on after the flashback. I've got the outline on paper for the next chapter already and it should be out not to long.

Musical inspiration

Maximum the Hormone 

What's Up People and Zetsubo Billy

Nightmare

Alumina and The World

Evanescence

Snow White Queen

Lacrymosa

Within Temptation

What have you done now

Angel

Linkin' Park

What I've Done


End file.
